


Boy, You got me helpless

by Galaxies_Beyond



Series: Coroika Hamilton AU [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Hamilton song, Gay, Hamilton AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Song: Helpless (Hamilton), Songfic, boy in dress, how does one tag again, set in 1780, wait never mind i remembered how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: An obligatory Hamilton AU in which Army boio is Eliza, Aloha is A.Ham, and Forge is Angelica.And because I could my friend's OC Nari is Peggy
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Series: Coroika Hamilton AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677736
Kudos: 3
Collections: Coroika: The musical





	Boy, You got me helpless

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws another gay fic inspired by a musical song in your face and runs*

It was the Winter of 1780, the location: A ballroom lit by candlelight. Perfect setting for the part in a love story where the princess meets and falls in love with a handsome prince. 

Or, at least, that was what Army Schuyler thought of it. 

He loved those old romance books his mother got him. He often found himself writing his own, in which the Prince falls not for a princess, but instead, a knight. He also often found himself daydreaming of his own knight to come rescue him from this boring life. He thought that tonight would be the night where he would finally find his knight. 

In the meantime, he was currently laughing at his older sister, Forge Schuyler, who was doing impressions of some of the British soldiers that they would see. She truly was the most dazzling in the room. Even Army's gay self had to admit that! 

The person at the entrance let out the introduction to a certain soldier. "Presenting George Washington's right hand man, Aloha Hamilton!" And Army turned around to see him.

He saw him walk in, and the ginger-haired male's heart went BOOM! 

The young soldier, about his age (meaning 20), had strawberry blonde hair that was kept in a ponytail. He was wearing a soldier's uniform, blue jacket and all. However, on his head was something Army had only seen in the summer, and even then, very rarely. It was a hat of sorts, only it had no coverage on the top of the head, only some sort of brim that only went over the face. Normally, Army would cringe in disgust, but this soldier pulled it off well.

Now, Army wasn't the type of person to go out and steal the show, so he opted for staying by the side of the ballroom, trying to catch his the eye of this handsome male. His own gown (which was a beautiful light blue, contrasting with his fiery hair pigment) brushing against those of the women dancing around him. 

He made it over to Forge and whispered in her ear "This one's mine." Whilest pointing at Aloha.

Forge smiled and made her way across the room to the soldier, and Army got nervous, thinking about what she's gonna do. He turned the other way to compose himself you a second, then turned back around to see Forge grab the soldier's arm. 'Well, I'm through' Army thought. 

Then, he saw the soldier turn to him and start to walk with Forge in his direction.

Suddenly, Army found himself helpless. He was looking into the soldier's light blue eyes, and he felt like the sky's the limit. 

When the two got up to Army, he stumbled his words, but managed to get out "Army Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you." The young soldier smirked. 

"Schuyler?" He said, looking at Forge. 

"My brother. Army, this is Aloha Hamilton. He's George Washington's second in command." Forge explained.

"T-thank you for all of your service." Army stuttered. Aloha took his hand and kissed it. 

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it." The soldier stated. 

Forge smirked at the scene. "I'll leave you to it!" And she left the two to do their own thing. 

\---------One week later---------

Army, at this point, was writing a letter nightly to the young soldier he had fallen in love with that fateful night. The soldier wrote too, and Army swore his luck got better with every letter Aloha wrote to him. 

On more than one occasion, he laughed at his older sister, who joked about forming a harem. "I'm just saying, if you really love him, you should share him~" Forge said, with a wink. 

"Ha!" Army always responded. 

\---------Two weeks later---------

The Schuyler household was gathered in the living room, Forge and Nari (Army's little sister. Poor middle child) watching Army stressing, while the father of the household, Phillip Schuyler, was stone-faced, Aloha asking for his blessing in his marriage to the ginger-haired Schuyler brother. 

Army was dying inside as the two discussed, his only focus on trying not to cry as their was nothing that Aloha's mind couldn't do. 

And it certainly didn't help that his dad was now making his was across the room to Aloha. Army panicked for a second. 'We're through', he thought. 

You could only imagine his reaction to his father shaking Aloha's hand, saying "Be true."

Aloha looked back at his ginger-haired lover, who was now rendered helpless. Army was down for the count and drowing in the soldier's eyes. 

"Well, Army," Aloha started "I don't have a dollar to my name, an acre of land, troupe to command, or a dollop of fame. All I have's my armor, a tolerance for pain, couple of college credits, and my top notch brain."

"I honestly don't care about that." Army argued. 

"I know! And what's insane is your family seems to bring out a different side of me. I mean, Nari confides in me, Forge tried to take a bite of me-" 

"SHE WHAT?" 

"N-no stress! My love for you is never in doubt." Aloha took Army's hand in his own, rubbing it to calm him down. "We'll get a little place in Harlem and we can figure it out. I mean, I had to deal without a family since I was a child. My father left, mom died, I grew up buckwild. But I'll never forget mom's face, that was real." Aloha got down on one knee, and Army gasped. "And as long as I'm alive, Army, I swear to god, you'll never feel so helpless. So, Army Vallaha Schuyler, will you marry me?"

Army swore he could cry. this was the happiest moment of his life. "Yes, yes! A thousand times, yes!" He threw his arms around his now fiancé. 

\----------------Timeskippy-------------

It was now the day of their wedding, and as Army walked down the aisle in beautiful white gown, he guessed the statement he heard Aloha's friends saying so many times was indeed true. 

In New York, one could really become a new man. 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys want more of these? Please let me know if you do! Because I love writing these but I don't wanna spam y'all with stuff you don't like.


End file.
